No todo es felicidad
by KathyVarVal
Summary: [ One Shoot] Una historia corta, pero con un mensaje potente, lleno de enseñanzas, puede que no sea el ideal o el típico cuento de hadas, pero es una historia que hace ver la vida diferente e involucrara a nuestros personajes mucho más allá del echó de sólo amar.


Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia, esperó les guste y como les dije es muy cortita, pero muy emotiva ㈏1

* * *

 **Ama como puedas, ama a quien puedas, ama todo lo que puedas. No te preocupes de la finalidad de tu amor.**

"¿Como puedo olvidarme de ti?" Respire hondo, esta era la situación a la cual me había preparado desde hace un mes, desde ese día en que me fui, en que lo deje.

"Te estoy haciendo un favor" Le dije.

"Por dios Bella! ¿Que clase de favor es este? Porque si implica que me dejes, realmente no me interesa ese favor!"Me acerque a él y deslice mi mano suavemente por su rostro,a lo que él cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

" Me enamore de ti, me imagine una vida junto a ti,pero ya no la quiero, Edward, ya no te quiero en mi vida, tu no me necesitas y yo tampoco...ya no más" le dije.

"Bella, te necesito, mi vida no me hagas esto, porfavor dime que es una broma, Bella!" Me miró directamente a los ojos, y en ese mismo instante él lo supo, esto no era un broma, esto era real."¿Bella? No..." Se arrodilló y sus brazos se pegaron a mis piernas sujetándose firmemente, debía ser fuerte, esto era por él, esto era por ambos."Bella mi vida, te tengo el anillo en casa, ya vi una casa perfecta para ambos, mi familia te ama, me quiero casar contigo, no me destruyas" su agarre se intensificó,sentí en un punto que estaba preparada para esto pero ver llorar a Edward, que me ha rogado que no lo destruyera, era simplemente demasiado, porque todo lo que hacía era intentar no destruirlo.

"No te amo, no soy feliz junto a ti, no quería decírtelo, pero no me dejas opción, por favor vete" Me solté de su firme agarre di un paso para atrás, cometí el error de mirarlo,y por un momento dudar de mi decisión, pero luego sentí esa maldita sensación del último mes, y me recordó porque estaba haciendo esto, me di la vuelta, y cerré la puerta al hombre que ame, que amo, y que amaré de aquí a mi muerte.

"Bella! ¿Estás bien?" Alice me cogió de los brazos y me recostó en el sofá, mi hermana era un año mayor que yo, se había dedicado completamente a cuidarme el último mes, había abandonado todo por mi, espero que esto sólo dure unos meses, después ella podrá volver a su vida.

"Termine con el hombre que amo, tengo cáncer, te estoy destrozando tu vida, no se si es la mezcla para poder estar bien Alice" le dije .

"Lo siento Bella, pero no destruyes mi vida, y lo de Edward fue tu decisión, no tienes porque hacerlo sola" me dijo Alice.

" Le haré más daño!" le dije desesperada.

"Ya lo haces! Lo apartas de tu vida como si nada! Eran pareja, se iban a casar, eso es algo que le cuentas a la persona que amas! No lo dejas y arreglas tus problemas sola!" Me gritó Alice, no era de las personas que perdían el control, pero supongo que era una de esas situaciones donde es fácil perderlo, incluyéndome.

"Me voy a morir Alice! Que se supone que haga! Vivir de sueños de un futuro cuando no existe ni la más mínima posibilidad de vivirlos!"le grite.

"No te morirás Bella!" Eso fue el colmo, no podía soportar escuchar algo que anhelaba que pasará pero que sabía que no ocurriría, me levante con mucho esfuerzo, de pequeños pasos,uno tras otro, hasta que todo se volvió negro, era una sensación buena, esperaba que eterna. "Bella!" escuche decir a Alice.

"Alice, no podemos hacer nada más, su cáncer no se detiene, no obtendremos nada haciéndole tratamientos que lo único que harán serán desgastarla, sabes que he hecho hasta lo imposible, he trabajado con otros médicos, pero no se puede, ella morirá, no existe otra opción." Dijo el doctor Hill.

Estaba agotada, desde que Bella me llamó no hemos dejado de buscar alguna esperanza, pero ya nos rendimos, la he llevado a los mejores hospitales, pero su cáncer está muy avanzado, cuando me lo contó no lo podía creer, lo tome como broma, pero ya después de un rato supe que no lo era, lo supe en el momento en que Edward me llamó preguntándome qué porque Bella se había ido, y si ella dejó a Edward, es porque no era un broma, cáncer de mamas, la maldita cáncer, estaba ramificado, sólo esperamos su muerte, es tan terrible estar con un persona que amas, saber que morirá, no en años, si no en meses quizás días, la vez sufrir, la impotencia te recorre el cuerpo, no quieres estar en su lugar, pero si hacer algo para que ella no lo este, a veces sólo quiero que se muera, no soportó verla despertar del dolor, verla llorar, verla morir de a poco, nunca estuve de acuerdo de apartar a Edward, pero la entiendo, o he intentado hacerlo.

"Bien...yo...yo...sólo...estoy tan cansada, no quiero verla así, no puedo verla más así" El doctor Hill se notaba incómodo, me puso una mano en los hombros dándome un brusco apretón .

"Sólo serán unos meses, luego ambas podrán descansar" El se fue dejándome más destruida de lo ya posible.

Me di la media vuelta, pero no alcancé ni a dar un paso cuando alguien me jaló fuertemente dejándome enfrente de un sufrido y muy mal Edward, él lo sabía.

"¿Porque?" Tragué saliva, intentando contener las lágrimas "Maldita sea Alice! ¿Porque?" El me zarandeo, no pude controlarme, las lágrimas caían, sin encontrar su fin.

"Yo no podía decírtelo, ella no quería..." Le dije apenas.

"Joder Alice! No importa, ella era mi novia, tenía el derecho a saberlo! Lo sabes" me encaró Edward.

"Edward..." intente decirle

"¿Que!? ¿Que mierda me dirás ahora!?" No tengo porque aguantar esto, el no sabe lo difícil que es.

"Si la hubieses amado lo suficiente te habrías dado cuenta maldito! " Edward levantó su mano en un puño dándome en directo hacia mi ojo, el dolor del impacto fue insoportable, ni siquiera note la caída al suelo, sólo sentía el punzante dolor en el ojo, tirada en el suelo con mis manos en mi cara, levanté la mirada del ojo el cual podía abrir mirándolo asustada, tenía miedo, y no había nadie más del personal, horario de almuerzo.

"Mierda! Alice...Yo ..no debiste haber dicho eso...perdoname, fue mi culpa...yo... Sólo es que tienes razón y eso me mata..." Me paré del suelo, y lo abraze, el no lo esperaba, pero lo que le dije fue de una perra,me comporte como una maldita perra, necesitaba apoyo, no a un enemigo.

"Ella va a morir, no la has visto, no duerme, se ahoga, se muere a cada segundo y no puedo hacer nada, su dolor no se va, y yo sola estoy ahí sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudarla!" Edward me cubrió en sus fuertes brazos, necesitaba un abrazo asi y Bella también.

"Haremos que sus últimos días sean perfectos, haremos que su vida sea perfecta por los últimos meses, tu y yo, la haremos muy feliz Alice" Levante mi mirada hacia él y asentí, es lo único que podemos hacer, lograr que se vaya de este mundo siendo feliz.

Esto debía ser un sueño, o una pesadilla, no definitivamente pesadilla no, Edward no podía ser parte de una ,pero ahí venía el entrando a mi cuarto del hospital, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sólo hace una hora había despertado, sólo fue una decaída normal, ya saben normal cuando estás destinada a morir.

" Edward...yo...¿Qué haces aquí?" le dije.

"Vine a ver a mi guapa novia, necesitas un baño princesa, tenemos mucho que hacer" Estoy totalmente desconcertada.

"Edward tengo cáncer..." quería que viera la realidad.

"Si me he enterado, mucha gente lo tiene, que polera prefieres, creo que el azul destaca tus ojos " Decía mientras revisaba mi maleta, seguramente la que Alice había echó de emergencia.

"Cáncer de mamas" le aclare.

"Mmmm... Si...esta maleta es pequeña pero tiene un montón de cosas, simplemente no entiendo a las mujeres" Me dijo Edward.

"MALDITA SEA EDWARD ME VOY A MORIR!" Edward se tenso completamente, me miró a los ojos, se acercó lentamente dejando su cara muy cerca mío, me dio un suave beso en la frente y luego cogió mi cara.

"Lo se, pero ahora estas aquí, viva, respirando, ahora tienes esos hermosos ojos llenos de luz, tus mejillas rojas, y mientras eso siga así no dejaré que te mates antes, porque ahora Bella, en este momento, estoy aquí con una Bella viva, que se que si la beso me responderá y probablemente sea el maldito paraíso, porque ahora Bella, ahora estamos aquí y tu, tu estas viva." Sus labios se juntaron a los míos, provocando miles de sensaciones, entre esas haciéndome sentir completamente feliz, el me hacia feliz, el hacia que sólo fuera el y yo, y quería con todas mis fuerzas que fuéramos sólo él y yo, y por un momento olvidar mi enfermedad.

"Te amo, te amo Edward" Le dije.

"Yo también princesa, te ame ayer, te amo hoy y te amaré todos los días del mañana"Me contestó.

"Eso es trampa!" Le dije a Alice.

" Oh por dios Bella claro que no!" gritaba Alice mientras alzaba sus brazos.

"Esa palabra no existe! " Le dije

"Claro que si, la invente yo!" No es posible mantenerse sería con Alice, era una de esas batallas que sabes que no vale la pena pelear.

"Glanduloso...creo que ni siquiera respeta las siete palabras Alice..." Dijo Edward muy seriamente.

"No es justo, no porque sean pareja deben atacar en contra de mi persona, y además las reglas son hechas para romperlas!" Han sentido ese sentimiento de que sabes que algo malo viene, pues es eso mismo lo que siento ahora, todo se revuelve en mi interior, el aire te hace falta, tu cabeza pesa infinidades, y lo peor las caras de las personas que están contigo, como si mentalmente se estén preparando para mi funeral, lo cual no es mala idea.

"Bella! Bella amor ¿ Estás bien!?"Me dijo Edward. Me pare de la mesa." Hey Bella, debes sentarte..."

"No! Ya lo arruine! Déjenme sola!" me di la vuelta y me fui a mi habitación lo más rápido posible, ellos me dejaron, en parte se que gracias a Alice, ya llevamos un mes desde que caí en el hospital, ahora ya no voy, total la sentencia ya está dada, a veces no me levanto, viajamos las primeras semanas, pero ya no puedo caminar más de dos o cinco minutos, la vida se va, pero se va en felicidad, soy feliz, pero sé que ellos, ellos , quizás mayormente Edward,él no lo superara, y eso me duele más que saber que no lo veré más.

El vómito es algo que odio, pero no puedo detenerlo, siento una mano recoger mi cabello.

"Jamás lo arruinas" Me dijo Edward.

"Siempre lo hago" Le conteste.

"Estas viva Bella, eso te hace maravillosamente genial, lo menos que pensamos es que lo arruinas..." Me dijo suavemente.

"Estoy cansada...muy cansada..." le dije.

Ver a dos personas enamoradas puede provocar diferentes sensaciones, a mi me provoca pena, ella se ira , lo dejará completamente sólo, su familia estará ahí, pero él quiere con Bella crear su propia familia, algo tan normal, pero tan imposible , hemos estado con Bella todos los días, no me arrepiento, la he visto reír, reír demasiado, incluso ahora acostada en su cama sin fuerza ni para comer, con todos sus huesos visibles y unas oscuras manchas debajo de sus ojos, incluso en esas condiciones se que es feliz, se que en gran parte es por Edward.

"¿Alice?" Me dijo apenas audible mente Bella, hasta hablar era un sacrificio.

"¿Si?" Le conteste.

"Quizás me encuentre con nuestros padres..."Esto no era fácil, asumir su muerte, perderla, desde siempre fuimos ella y yo, desde que nuestros padres murieron, Bella tenía 17 y yo 18, de eso ya 6 años.

"Bella..." Le dije, no podía oír esto.

"Se que no quieres oírlo, pero...m...me ...asus...ta..." Me dijo

"Yo creo que estarás bien ..." Le respondí para calmarla.

"Quizás duerma, quizás no, extraño dormir, extraño hablar sin cansarme, pero queda poco...lo puedo sentir, y me da tranquilidad el saber aunque no sea real, que mis papás me están esperando.." Me dijo rompiéndole el corazón.

"Así será..." Le dije.

"¿Puedes decirle a Edward que venga?" Me pidio Bella.

"Claro enseguida, te amo nana" Le di un beso en su sudorosa frente agotada por el esfuerzo que le significa conversar, y eso no es nada cuando le viene el dolor, sólo que ahora está medicada, pero no dura mucho el efecto.

Edward lleva aproximadamente un hora encerrado hablando con Bella, mientras yo veo televisión, nada interesante, o nada lo suficientemente bueno que me quite esta angustia que siento.

"Maldita sea Bella ya basta! Basta de decir que morirás! No quiero oírlo! No quiero! No! No! No te despidas Bella! No te diré adiós! No lo haré!" Me levante justo en el momento en que oí un fuerte portazo, Edward ya estaba muy agitado justo al final de las escaleras.

"No debiste gritarle..." Le dije a Edward.

"No puedo verla así Alice, no puedo, esto me mata" Me contestó visiblemente afectado.

"Tu lo sabias, ambos lo sabemos, ella...ella se ira,y...deberemos seguir...o intentarlo...no le quites la oportunidad de despedirse, es en lo único que tiene el control...no le quites eso" Le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

"Yo...yo sólo me deje llevar , iré a hablar con ella.. "- Me dijo Edward

"Edward..." Me dijo Bella .

"Mmmm.."Le respondí.

"Deberás continuar...lo sabes.."Me dijo ella .

"Lo se" Le dije, pero no sabría si podría.

Bella no ha mejorado, está muy mal, no come prácticamente nada, y la medicina no es capaz de aliviar el dolor,sus gritos son desgarradores, a veces pierde el sentido , otras se desorienta y habla cosas no reales, otras cree que estamos en situaciones pasada...es algo duro pero...

"Alice! Alice!" se me cayó el plato que tenía en las manos, corrí hacia la habitación de Bella, sentía que cada paso tardaba años, quería estar ahí, necesitaba estar con ella, no podía dejarla irse sola, llegue y empuje la puerta, ella estaba convulsionando, me acerque hacia ella sin saber que hacer, obligue, más bien le grite a Edward que llamará a una ambulancia.

"Bella!"Le gritaba, probablemente no serviría para nada,pero no sabía qué más hacer, ella se calmó, respiraba dificultosamente.

" Gr...gra..ci...as...vo..voy...a..d..o..r...m..i..r..." Lo sabía, ella dio una larga respiración, era un sonido raro, como algo que la succionaba, y de hay no escuche más ,se fue,mi Hermana se fue, el corazón se me apagó, y mis lágrimas caían sin parar, Edward gritaba la movía, la besaba, pero ella ya no estaba, se había ido, se había ido a dormir, mi llanto se hacía notorio, grite, le grite que despertara, pero no lo hizo, ella descansaba, pero todo el dolor, ese maldito dolor lo sentíamos nosotros.

La ambulancia la dio por muerta, Edward no la dejaba ir, yo sólo podía mirar su cuerpo sin vida, probablemente debí abrazarlo, quizás debí darle apoyo, debíamos apoyarnos, pero no podíamos, el dolor ,el dolor simplemente era demasiado.

El funeral, fue igual quizás a todos, pero es diferente a ver como los demás lloran por esa persona que es muy seguro este descansando, a ser tu la que perdiste a ese alguien, de hecho, no se a cuanta gente he saludado, cuanta gente me ha abrazado, yo sólo sé que mi Hermana se fue, y su cuerpo que un día se movía estaba sin vida en una caja.

Edward, mi amigo, el no vino, el se fue el mismo día en que Bella murió, no se a donde, quizás a olvidar, quizás no, lo perdí también a él, pero ambos tenemos tanto dolor, él me recuerda a ella, y yo puede que a él también, pero no quiero olvidar, quiero recordarla, la voy a recordar como la mujer feliz y agradecida que era, como mi Hermana menor que muchas veces se comportó como la mayor, la recordaré durmiendo a mi lado cuando teníamos miedo, durmiendo en paz.

"¿Como la olvidaste?" hace más de tres años que no veía a Edward, y ahora estaba al lado de la tumba de mi Hermana, echó un completo desastre, apagado, sin vida, sin amor, sólo con su dolor.

"No lo hice" Le dije.

"¿No?...entonces ...¿Cómo puedes sonreír, como puedes llevar a un bebé en tu vientre, como puedes vivir Alice?"Me pregunto.

"Porque la recuerdo todos los días Edward, porque se que su corazón era de todo menos egoísta, porque se que quería que fuera feliz y eso hago, no la olvido ni trató de hacerlo, vivo con ello, vivo con que no está,pero me acuerdo de su felicidad, de su dolor, y de su descanso, se que esta mejor allá que aquí conmigo, sé que me amaba, y se que también debo yo ser feliz, y lo soy, lo soy con el vivo recuerdo de mi Hermana, no quiero recordar sus dos meses de enfermedad, yo elijo recordar todos los otros en que ella estaba sana, yo elijo recordar a mi Bella feliz, y ella lo fue con o sin la enfermedad... Te quiero Edward...y esperó que elijas lo bueno que te dejó mi Hermana, y ella no te dejo miseria, ella te dejo amor..." Le di un beso en su mejilla, él se arrodilló encima de la tumba de Bella, no mire atrás, era su momento, era su vida, yo tenía mi vida, me case, me case con el hombre que amo ,Jasper, estoy felizmente embarazada de mi pequeña Isabella, y recuerdo todos los días la grandiosa hermana que tuve, uno elige lo que quiere recordar, uno decide lo que quiere vivir, yo elegí exactamente eso, vivir, su partida me duele, pero lo que vivió en vida me alegra más de el dolor que pasó, la amo, y amarla es seguir adelante, y eso es lo que hago seguir… seguir recordándola feliz.

A los tres días que vi a Edward, él fue encontrado muerto por sobredosis de drogas, por un momento me culpe, pero cada uno toma sus decisiones, no puedo compartirla con él, no creó que fue lo correcto, quizás fue el más grande error porque no tiene reparo, pero vivimos tomando errores equivocados, sólo que este es definitivo, el se fue, pero tu,y todos los en vida, pueden elegir, o te rindes al dolor, o te quedas con los recuerdos de lo bueno, la vida no es sólo bonita, también es fea, pero puedes elegir cómo verla, no existe un momento tan malo en donde no halla algo bueno, y no existe nada tan difícil que no puedas superar, sólo no te rindas, no elijas el camino fácil, porque el que sea fácil no es que sea el bueno, elige vivir, elige el amor, elige ser feliz, no importa que, donde, ni como, sólo no te rindas, no creas todo lo de las historias, no vivas de esas historias, no te encierres en esas historias perfectas y bonitas, crea tu historia, porque una vida es una historia, y hay que vivirla, así que hazlo, vive tu historia, se parte de tu propia historia, y nunca, nunca te rindas,te puedes caer, pero recuerda siempre te puedes levantar.

* * *

Como les dije es una historia muy corta y esperó les haya gustado, Dejenme sus reviews porfavor , se los agradecería mucho, saludos desde Chile.


End file.
